1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blankets and bedclothes, and more particularly to a blanket having one or two hingable flaps capable of being folded so as to reveal up to four different patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Fox et at., U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,830 describes a bed divider with a delineation of the centerline of a bed by incorporating visible and tactile decoration into the centerline of form fitted bottom sheeting.
Bordenave, Sr. et at., U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,350 describes an improved interchangeable bedspread comprising a plurality of panels which are each reversible and interchangeable to provide a wide variety of different visual effects.
Nattrass, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,969 describes an arrangement for a cover sheet and/or blanket to allow full or partial use by persons sleeping or resting in a side-by-side position. The cover unit is constructed whereby the sheet/blanket is split and each person may have the warmth provided by a complete unit or, alternatively, the coolness provided by no covering without disturbing the needs of the adjacent person.
Owenby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,125 describes a blanket having improved thermal characteristics in the portion covering the feet. There is provided a blanket constructed of a woven rectangular panel with an upper portion for covering the user's torso and with a lower portion for covering the user's feet. The filler yarn is thicker in the lower portion than in the upper portion and the weave is also more dense in the lower portion. Thus the feet of the user will be better insulated than the user's torso.
Casey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,258 describes an energy saving covering module that includes a central body portion having a pair of spaced apart walls defining and interior space containing insulating material. A first flange extends from the peripheral edges of the central body portion. A second flange can extend from either the central body portion or the outer peripheral edge of the first flange for overlying the first flange on an adjacent covering module to form an infiltration barrier against the transmission of heat energy and water vapor. The second flange can be either symmetrical or asymmetrical with respect to the first flange. A symmetrical or an asymmetrical third flange can extend from the central body portion on the opposite side of the first flange from the second flange and cooperate with the first flange of an adjacent covering module to form an infiltration barrier. The module is formed of flexible material which can be waterproof and any suitable fastener can be utilized to attach the modules together.
Isola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,245 describes bed clothes having first and second ends, sides, sections or areas, with means on the first section or area depicting a first article or the like, and means on the second section or area depicting a second article or the like, whereby when the bed clothes are placed upon a bed or similar area of repose, with said one section or area arranged adjacent the head position of the bed and associated bed clothes covering the second section or area thereof, the visual impression is given the bed clothes has solely the first article, and when said bed clothes are reversed, the visual impression is given that the bed clothes has solely the second article.
Ison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,508 describes a bedding assembly. This bedding assembly comprising of a base encompassing portion, a base covering portion and a body covering portion. This invention provides a simple and convenient means for making a bed.
Deikel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,526 describes a bed covering apparatus that includes a blanket member of a size approximately at least equal to the size of the bed and including first and second coverlet members of a size substantially equal to one-half of the size of the blanket member. The coverlet members are removably and pivotably attached tot he center section of the blanket member. The first coverlet member can be pivoted from a first position adjacent to and resting on the right half of the blanket member to a second position adjacent to and resting on the second coverlet member. The second coverlet member can be pivoted from a third position adjacent to and resting on the left half of the blanket member to a fourth position adjacent to and resting on the first coverlet member.
Klein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,499 describes a bed covering such as a blanket or sheet with two separately cleanable and washable halves or parts, to be utilized independently and with tie means for removably connecting the parts together to form a complete assembly. Each part has its own individual characteristics suited tot he needs of two persons, for example, sleeping in a double bed. The connecting means is of a type that facilitates cleaning or washing without damage to the covering and each part is provided with pocket means for removably carrying an individualized treated pad or packet.
Marquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,516 describes a blanket for a bed constructed of two separate halves having different thicknesses or warmth characteristics with each half having one-half of a slide-type fastener along each edge thereof to enable the blanket halves to be interchanged with each other or with additional blanket halves of different thicknesses.
Marquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,285 describes a blanket for a bed provided with a multiple panels of different warmth characteristics oriented in edge to edge relation at the center of the bed to enable the panels forming the blanket to have different warmth characteristics to satisfy the warmth requirements of the occupants of the bed which are covered by the panels. One half of the blanket may be constructed of a plurality of panels of different warmth characteristics with the multiple panels being secured together by a stitching assembly or secured together by a detachable fastening assembly to enable the panels to be separated from each other and assembled in a selected arrangement so that the half panels may have the desired warmth characteristics to satisfy the requirements of the individual occupants of the bed.
Marquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,284 describes a blanket for a bed constructed of halves having different warmth characteristics in which the halves are unitary with each other thus forming a one-piece blanket capable of being formed with a single weaving operation by varying the characteristics of the weave in on e half of the blanket as compared with the other half thus forming different warmth characteristics.
Marquette, U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,088 describes a bed covering that is distinct and different in the art that it comprises, in combination, a regular blanket (for single or double bed), one or two attachable and detachable thickness increasing or decreasing top panels for selective occupant adjustment and use, quick separable marginal holddown fasteners therefor, with or without buttons and buttonholes, optional half-panels at the foot end of the blanket and panel means respectively, and independent buttoning and slide fastening means for these half-panels.
The prior art teaches the use of separable and joinable bedding portions, as in Deikel. Additionally, the prior art teaches the use of a flap for covering one or another portions of a bedding, such as in Nattrass. However, the prior art does not teach that a bedding may use a flap to fully cover one portion or another of a bedding so as to result in a complete change in appearance of the bedding. Further, the prior art does not teach such a bedding that is reversible so as to achieve four separate design appearances. Additionally, such a bedding has not been taught whereby two flaps may be used to achieve greater versatility in warmth selection. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.